User talk:RoseForever
Hi there!Welcome to my talkpage.Flora Haters are now not allowed to message me.If you need any help or advice(s) just leave a message on my talkpage.And remember to sign your message with 4 ~ or use your own talkbox. ] September Messages Never mind,now give me a pic,any pic!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done now!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ......................................What other shows you watch? And wat language you speak? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 11:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Ako African / Nigerian / Amerikano / Pranses Kung magsalita ka Pilipino! (If you speak Filipino! And PS,Nigeria is a place in Africa,so it's not a bad word :D) ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 13:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC)tiffany Hi,Flora! How are you? Do you know? Return to Alfea will be aired on September 16, 2012! I can't wait to watch it..... 08:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Pranses is French. And i use a Translator.This is the translator. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Nagkaroon ng 2 larawan. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Nevermind,i understand now. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigffah Ok Rutchelle :D ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 11:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany i'll but not today,i'm not in the mood....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 'cause Rose problem with me.....i really want to forgive wat i have doneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She said i'm asking people about her past and didn't do anythingMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ How can't i cheer up when she hate me now.I'm ruined her trust,if she hate me too much,i think i'll leave this wiki so she can be happyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I need to have a private talk to you can you online on FB now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Remove anything 'bout me and Rose on your blog now.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You really think i'm your best friend?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Go to here and check out one of your talkbox errorMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You capture dat Winx Club Band pic yourself?You used bandicam?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone had delete it,give me a new pic to replace dat picMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Negative,you gotta choose clor dat match with da pic!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done wait the minutes,tell me wat talkbox you want to change color?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ DoneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I live in Australia :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's underneath Indonesia. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Umm...life isn't very nice here :(.But weather is nice.But in some cities,is very hot.And in some very cold.I live in Karachi,here's windy.I love it :D! May I ask which transformation is your fav? Mine is Harmonix. 10:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG LOOOKKKKKK OMMMMMMMMG! DbzWinx (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Tifff ...and about unlocking all of the Season 4 Script pages,you need to ask about this to Rose,honey! 04:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) } Hope it's helpful,honey!}} Again i'm not i'm not in da mood today....things are getting alot worst.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Online on FB now.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I see dat you have problem with codes,maybe i can help you wit datMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Put it in your user page,and i mean can you online on FB now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell me wat you want to say in those heading 1st,2nd and 3rdMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ How your field trip going?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Still having a freakin doubt....if this week the last week i'm here,i'll try to make this week memoriable.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I can't tell you anythings now......just have to wait,wat come will comeMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Serina! The fairy of Melody! (I like you and Musa!) WinxGirlzForever (talk) 15:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I hope so! And me,too! I can't believe Helia.Anyways,did you like Krystal? She is so cute :D! 04:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?exzgo31iidqxpca If you need more help,go to your Archive and readMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It hard to explain how to edit a talkbox.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I gave you the link,now download,extract them('cause the in RAR file)and then installMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Fopr further information,check out the clip i made 4 you...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I already give you detail instruction and clips in your Archive 1,get over and read!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 11:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) So now you know how install Bandicam yet?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You gonna be suprised when you know where i'm standing,i'm standing in Philipines!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Luis,Gordon and Claude having some trouble overthere,i gotta help them,and War on Terror is a modern war,against someone like Bin Laden,we Ranger and the Philippines had a joint operation to take them down in 2001 i think....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm going to stay here 4 3 daysMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ for 3 days,and some where in Taguig or somethings like dat idkMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 15:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well there a big sign said it!!!You at Taguig?Maybe i pay you a visit?If i'm too busyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Criminals and Kidnappers,oh plz!!!I'll kill them if they dare mess with me,i'm a soldier,a Marine,and i'm always have a pistol with me,they not dumb enough to mess with an officer,eh?And it may take year to find your house and your parents will think me as an old guesst,unlike you,still at school,i'm at College already!I'm going to upload some of my real life stuff in my gallery 4 you to see!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪